


Cashing In On Promises

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Personally, I would like to hear your victory speech. Maybe that can happen if I make [the Wimbledon] final,” Andy says.</i> So when Andy did just that and Robin won the Swedish Open, it’s the right time. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805846">Getting Along with Others.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cashing In On Promises

“Where were you?”

Robin turns around, startled to see Andy waiting for him in the locker room after he won the Swedish Open. “Excuse me?”

“I was supposed to hear your victory speech. If I made the Wimbledon final, or did you forget?” Andy pushes him against the cold tile. “I fucking needed that.”

“I’m sorry,” Robin’s tone not the least bit sorry. “Weren’t you so heartbroken by Federer that day?”

“Your point? We both lost to him, even if the circumstances were different. So then you go on and actually _win_ a tournament. Not just any tournament. _Home_ tournament. I don’t know Swedish but I taped it and intend to translate later.”

“Well, I could do that for you right now if you play it back because I have no clue what the hell I said. Kind of a whirlwind.”

Andy shakes his head. “No time. You have a flight to catch for another tournament.”

“ ‘No time’ or you mean ‘no time for a _speech_ ’?” Robin raises an eyebrow, haughty smile gracing his face. After all, he’s pinned to the wall and Andy’s eyes are zeroed in on his own. Doesn’t take a mind reader to realize words aren’t necessary.

“I give you credit. You may not be the most popular in the locker room but clearly you’ve had _someone_ interested in the past. Or at least taken advantage of someone else’s misery.”

“Don’t pretend you really want to know.”   
  
Andy laughs coldly. “Then again, maybe your experience is only with Magnus.”  
  
“Okay, probably should have been a little clearer.” He pushes Andy away, leading him against the lockers. Taking advantage of the element of surprise to tower over Andy’s slouched frame. “I won’t pretend I want to hear your voice, either.”  
  
“Am I _right_? Wow, just…” Andy is interrupted by another shove into the locker, now less space between them.  
  
“So does Roger usually manage your get-togethers?” Andy is letting him seize control, lying against the locker as Robin’s hands untuck the dress shirt and it soon hitting the floor. “He controls the game on the court and off the court?”  
  
“No,” but Andy’s voice is not convincing. “It’s not that. I need someone who doesn’t care about hurting me. I mean, physically hurting me. Roger… he worries too much. Too delicate. After the Wimbledon final, he wanted to make it up to me by wining and dining and _making love_. Right now, I need this. I want to…”  
  
Robin rolls his eyes, sick of the whining. Sick of the discussion. It seems perfectly right to shut him up by using his weight to push against Andy and roughly attack his mouth. It’s what he’s wanted as the weeks have passed since Andy’s initial proposition.  
  
At first, Andy’s mouth is moving because words are still coming out. Once he stops, however, Andy nods appreciatively then grabs a handful of sweaty shirt to pull Robin closer while Robin is working on getting the rest of Andy’s clothes off.  
  
Robin has to admit he’s surprised that he’s got Andy so pliant. Although he does love the idea of having this amount of power, he also sees Andy’s eyes are shut and that just won’t do. Robin slams a hand against the locker, jolting Andy. “Oh no. You’re not imagining that I’m Roger. If your mind even goes near that direction, I will throw your clothes out the locker room and you get to explain to everyone what the hell you’re doing in Sweden.”  
  
The intense stare is back. “I’m not,” Andy growls. “I know you’re not him. I’m not _that_ fucking messed up. But I’d be lying if I said I was in love with you, either. You couldn’t care less what I think of you. Yet you also know you’ve been blessed with good fortune lately and need to push your luck.”  
  
Robin tilts his head, considering that. Andy may be a bit messed up as there's no way otherwise he'd be willingly naked in front of him.  The thing is, he does have a point regarding himself. “Fair enough.”  
  
 


End file.
